Where Has Peace Gone!
by tinabug
Summary: Sometimes second chances do give us happiness. Laxus realizes this after being kicked out of Fairy Tail. A chance meeting will set him down the correct path.
1. Chapter 1

Kagome sighed as this was not what she had planned for today. She was hungry, cold and wet. And the worst part was the storm had only begun and she didn't see shelter anywhere in sight.

'Can this night get any worse' she thought while leaning against a tree. The branches were just enough to shelter her from the storm for a bit.

Her head snapped up when she heard a crashing sound. She stumbled as the earth shook with another crashing sound. It was much closer this time. She braced herself as she turned toward the presence she could now feel strongly.

She drew her bow just as the tree to her left was brought down. "Well, it just got worse" she said aloud.


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you to those who reviewed my first chapter. These chapters will all be very short or may vary depending on what I feel like writing. I will try to update this regularly along with all my other stories.

Also, I would like to create a one-shot series or more stories with Kagome and Fairy Tail characters so if you have any requests or ideas you want to see written then let me know.

* * *

"Yo, what the hell are you doing out here for woman" A voice yelled at Kagome right before a blast of lightning threw the demon over her head and crashing into more trees.

Kagome snapped around at the voice, "What does it look like you idiot? I'm sitting here waiting for a demon to come by and eat me. Isn't it obvious?" Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she watched the demon try to stand back up.

Laxus smirked as he was amused by her behavior. He then found a comfortable tree to lean again that helped block some rain and gave him a clear view of the soon to be battlefield. Also a clear view of the woman he had crossed chasing this stupid demon.

And did he like what he saw!


	3. Chapter 3

"Well then, by all means. I would hate to get in your way" Laxus stated while lounging against the tree while waving a hand at the girl and demon. Lightning danced over his skin almost teasingly like he was stating he had all the power but decided not to help.

Kagome felt her grip tighten painfully on her weapon. 'Why that arrogant ass' she thought before turning to face the demon. 'Though I suppose I deserved that with my sarcasm' she finished thinking as she took aim with her bow.

She really couldn't help that sarcasm was her natural response to everything. It didn't help that she had traveled with the group she did while in the Feudal Era. Though she noticed that even as the man seemed to dismiss the demon to her, he still stayed on guard ready to attack at any moment. The ever present lightning around him was a testament to that.

Kagome felt her skin tingle with the power he had surrounding him. He was incredibly powerful and didn't even look like he was trying. 'Hmmm…a lighting user then' she thought while pulling her arrow back even further. She wasn't giving the demon much thought as one arrow would take care of it. She was more worried about if the man would turn on her once the demon was dead.

She let her arrow fly when the demon tilted his head back, a huge magic circle appearing. She wasn't even going to give him a chance to attack. Her arrow swirled with power as it turned the demon to dust in one strike.

She turned to face the man with her own cocky smirk. "Guess I didn't even need your help." She couldn't even help getting a good look at him now that the rain had slowed down to just a drizzle. He was definitely taller than her by a good foot she could tell and he was well built.

* * *

Thank you to all of those who have taken time to review. I really appreciate it.

Alice: Merci pour vos commentaires. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre. (I really hope I phrased that right. I haven't taken French since high school. Had to look up a few words.)

SaffireRebeL: I can try doing a one-shot with Gray and one with Gajeel. I can try and think of something with Loke too.

Brizzy13: Thank you for your review. Always got to be careful what you say.

Riri drea heart: I hope to keep updating this regularly


	4. Chapter 4

Laxus couldn't help but laugh. "I'll admit that you've got guts and power woman."

Kagome couldn't help but turn red at that. "My name isn't woman. It's Kagome, you jerk." She couldn't help but feel bad as soon as she snapped. It's not like she had introduced herself or anything so woman would be considered a polite term-sorta. 'Better than being call a miss or a mam. I really had that term' she thought.

Laxus smirked while raising himself off the tree. "You can call me Laxus then instead of jerk."

Both looked up as a clap of thunder boomed around them. The clouds were darkening up faster. It looked like an even bigger storm was coming in.

"Damnit!" Kagome stomped her foot. She didn't care if it looked childish or not. It seems her luck wasn't going good at all. She was shocked when Laxus spoke up.

"Come on woman. If we hurry we can make it back to town. I've got a room there ya can bunk in until the storm passes," He then turned and took off hoping Kagome would follow. It didn't seem as if she knew where she was going. He'd be nice this time since he had the last room available in the small town and it did have two beds.

"My name isn't woman. It's Kagome!" She yelled before taking off after him. If he knew where shelter was then she'd follow him. After her exclamation all she heard was laughter from him and for him to speed up.

* * *

Thank you to everyone for reviewing: riri drea heart, ZzSheilahzZ, and SaffireRebel


	5. Chapter 5

An agitated Kagome was not a good thing. A wet and cold agitated Kagome was an even worse thing. Add hunger into the mix and well you get this.

"I should get the first bath. It would be the gentlemanly thing to do," Kagome stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Of course she wasn't this calm about ten minutes ago but since brute force and screaming wouldn't get her way then she would try this approach.

Laxus just stared her down. Honestly, he wouldn't have minded her taking first shower but when he said no and she had exploded it was too much fun to pass up. He was also trying to see how far down that angry flush of hers went. So far she was red all the way down to her shoulders.

Kagome could feel herself getting more flushed the longer she argued with this man in front of her. They had got to the hotel about ten minutes ago. Laxus had set out some clothes on the bed and then suggested they would need showers soon. She had decided to go first but Laxus had said no….and here they were.

It didn't help that the bad part of the storm hit just before they got to the hotel so both were soaking wet. She was two seconds away from blasting him out cold then using all the hot water. That changed when she saw the amusement in his eyes.

'So that's how he wants it to be then,' Kagome thought. 'Well we will just see how long he can resist this and he better remember he started this.'

* * *

Laxus was not as amused now. Actually, he was trying to figure out how not to panic. Sure he could handle fighting a female in battle no problem. One crying outside of battle though left him in panic mode.

Kagome's angry flush seemed to fade quickly and soon he found himself facing any man's worst nightmare. A female with tears in her eyes and looked like she was fixing to break down crying.

"You're really going to go first and use up all the hot water," Kagome let the tears build up in her eyes but was careful not to let any fall. 'Don't wanna bring out the big guns yet' she thought.

* * *

Oops forgot my disclaimers: Do not own Inuyasha or Fairy Tail

Thank you ZzsheilahzZ and Orihime-San for reading and reviewing


End file.
